


That's not Masochism, That's Mutilation

by Blues_Stash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kind of Dead by Daylight?, M/M, Masochism, PWP, handjob, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blues_Stash/pseuds/Blues_Stash
Summary: Gavin is being chased by a monster. He knows what happens if he's caught...





	That's not Masochism, That's Mutilation

His breathing was laboured and ragged. He'd run, he'd run so hard and fast and it had all been pointless. Too worried about looking for the one chasing him to see the bear trap right in front of him. And now here he was, pinned to the ground by the hulking great figure, one giant hand wrapped around his throat. "I've been waiting for this all day," he growled in Gavin's ear.

He moaned, rolling his hips up against the man above him, enjoying the sting as it pulled on the shredded flesh of his calf.

And the figure pulled away slightly, the grin on his mask hiding an equally amused expression behind it. "So keen, so keen. Not yet, I like to play with my dinner first."

He released his hold on Gavin's throat and palmed him through his trousers, other hand grabbing the bear trap as he did, wiggling it from side to side, the metal teeth tearing at Gavin’s flesh.

"Ryan... Ryan please."

"I bet you could cum just like this couldn't you," he wrenched at the trap again, eliciting another moan, "you're such a fucked up little thing, the more it hurts the more you enjoy it. Let's see how much we can make you scream for me."  
Gavin is happy to oblige, Ryan jams a knife into each of his palms, pinning them to the floor and Gavin whimpers. "no touching, you're all mine now."

He cries out when Ryan pries the jaws open, the sudden lack of pressure making red hot pain flash behind his eyes. When the trap snaps shut again he screams and Ryan pulls his mask off and leans down, kissing him to silence, invading Gavin's mouth with his tongue.

As he pulled back Gavin rose up after him, nipping at Ryan’s lips. "No." He wrenched the trap harshly and Gavin screamed, back arching as he threw himself back to the ground.

Ryan pinned his head with one hand then, forcing Gavin to remain arched as Ryan tugged at the trap, making his prey writhe and squirm beneath him

"You get such a kick out of this don't you, the chase, the catch, the pain. I could rip you apart and you'd fucking thank me."

His only reply was a moan, they both knew it was true. And Gavin always wanted more.

Ryan could give him more.

Plenty more.

He slipped a hand between them, sliding it into Gavin's underwear, and taking him in hand.

"This is what you want, isn't it? Want me to work you over until you're a mess on the ground."

"Yes, fuck, Ryan yes, hu-hurt me, hurt me please!"

Ryan moaned, he loved having Gavin under him like this, loved the way he whined and screamed and wanted. He wrenched at the trap again, Gavin arching against the pain and into his hand. With every stroke of his hand he pulled at the trap, pretty soon Gavin was panting, pathetic little noises escaping his mouth as his nails dug into the turf beneath him. "Ryan. Ryan please!"

"Let me hear you," he growled, "I want to hear you scream, want everyone to know I've done this to you.”

Gavin’s hips were bucking up unprompted now, all Ryan had to do was hold the trap still and it tore away at Gavin's flesh, made Gavin jolt and whine and then he screamed. Equal parts blood curdling and lust filled. He ruined his underwear, came all over Ryan’s hand, eyes heavy lidded as Ryan grinned down at him. "You're such a fucked up little pet."

"I'm your fucked up little pet though."

 

He grunted in agreement, wiping his hand on Gavin’s shirt as he stood. "Want me to help you respawn or shall I just leave you?"

"I like it when you do it."

"Phrasing?"

And Gavin just giggled, changing to a gasp as Ryan wrapped both his hands around his frail throat and squeezed...


End file.
